Constellations A
by Sailor Orion
Summary: Alternate ending to Sailor Moon S involvong a whole new group of warriors!
1. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Constellations A by Sailor Orion

-alternate ending to Sailor Moon S

Sailor Orion, Sailor Leo, and Sailor Aries sat in a dark corner in the now shattered Mugen School. Orion shuddered as she saw the final transformation that changed the poor Hotaru into the very evil Mistress Nine. She watched as Sailor Moon, Uranus and Neptune stared at Mistress Nine and Professor Tomoe, and wondered what was going through their minds.

Suddenly, a burst of energy flew threw Mistress Nine, and Kaorinite, Professor Tomoe's sidekick, was blown into a heap on the floor some 20 feet away from where she was once standing. Soon, her form disappeared, and she saw the shocked features on the three Sailors who stood in the direct path of Mistress Nine.

"Orion, if you want to get Hotaru, the time is coming up. Her energy is weak, and she will lose control of her body." Sailor Leo said, clicking some keys on her small digital notepad.

"Also, remember this, Uranus and Neptune are after Mistress Nine to destroy her. They will try to destroy you if you are in the way, although that is not possible." Aries said with a smirk. "But you could lose energy from their attacks." Aries held her hand and wrist in front of her, and flexed the muscles in them. At her fingertips, a sparkling orb of energy formed.

"What's this, Aries?" Orion asked, studying the familiar orb that represented Nightshade Spy's doing.

"Nightshade Spy gave me this for you, and there is one for me and Leo, too. Leo and I have figured out that it would put the Sailors in danger if they knew what we looked like. We asked Nightshade Spy to harness his cloaking powers in three orbs, so that we might not be recognized." Aries said, handing the glowing object to Orion.

"Thank you." Orion took the orb, and forced it upon herself. There was a temporary sting, and then she was fine.

"You must go now, Orion. Uranus and Neptune are sure to attack her now." Leo said, tapping a couple more buttons on her keypad, and then snapping the lid down shut. "I can see it in their eyes."

"All right. I go. You two, when I reach the Mistress, will grab Uranus and Neptune, and you have to harness Sailor Moon in a thought bubble. I can tell she is weak now, and she won't struggle as much as Uranus and Neptune." Orion was saying this as she prepared herself to go get Hotaru back.

"We got it, Orion." Leo said, gripping Orion's shoulder before she could leave. Orion looked at her. "Good luck, my friend. Do not get hurt." Leo let loose Orion's shoulder, and Orion smiled.

"I won't. Just make sure they are out of here." Orion turned, and left. Her cloaking powers made only an outline of her, and it was just barely visible to even the practiced eyes of Aries and Leo. The two looked at each other, and shrugged.

"Watch carefully. Orion is coming from behind." Aries said, watching the outline of Orion disappear behind Mistress nine.

"I guess it's time to go to work." Leo sighed. She forced the energy orb onto herself, and her form, as well as Aries, disappeared into thin outlines.

Sailor Orion, invisible to those who didn't know what to look for, stood behind Mistress Nine. She elevated her voice to a powerful, meaningful voice, and she spoke to Mistress Nine.

"Come, Hotaru. Dress up time is over." Orion's voice sounded God-like, and it made shudders run down Uranus's and Neptune's spines. Sailor Moon, however, was oblivious to it all, and she fell to the ground in a sleep caused by loss of energy. Mistress Nine just looked around.

"Hotaru is dead, whoever you are. She is no longer alive. I am Mistress nine." Mistress Nine's voice sounded almost childish, and it was plain in her evil eyes that she was lying.

"Hotaru, it's time to go play with Reenie. You borrowed something from her, and she wants it back." Orion watched as Mistress Nine's resolve was falling, and more of Hotaru showed through her.

"I'm not Hotaru! I am Mistress Nine!" With each word, Hotaru showed even more, no matter what Mistress nine did to try and stop it.

"Hotaru. It is your big sister." Orion felt Mistress Nine leave Hotaru's body, and come to where Orion was standing. Hotaru, unconscious and lying on the ground, groaned quietly as her body shifted.

Uranus and Neptune both gasped, and felt presences behind them. They turned, but saw no one. Then it hit them, the full force of someone grabbing them from behind, and holding them still. They saw the unconscious Hotaru and Sailor Moon being lifted from the ground, and then they disappeared.

"Mistress Nine, enter my body." Orion commanded as she felt the evil presence surround her. Then she felt the presence of another mind who tried to control her body.

Ah, so you are the warrior called Sailor Orion. I have heard of you, and I tried to go after you. But somehow, you escaped me. She heard Mistress Nine say in her mind.

And you are surprised by that? I have purposely stayed away from you as long as I possible could. But you took over the mind of my half-sister, and I had to intervene. Orion replied, using the same technique of communication.

Your half sister, huh? Well, she was a weak body, and it was easy to overtake it. The haughty voice made Orion want to force the spirit out of her body right then, but she knew that was what Mistress Nine wanted, too.

You can try all you like to get me mad. I am made of steel when it comes to my nerves in a fight. I am determined to win this. And I will.

I don't think so. You know, now I know why your father left your mother to search out another lover. Mistress Nine hit a nerve, but Orion wouldn't let it disturb her frame of mind.

The reason Lord Kenderlon left my mother was because he knew I could never be brainwashed, and he had no love for her in the first place. Mistress Saturn, Princess Saturn's mother, was sought out then because she, like Hotaru now, was weak. And he wanted someone he could easily influence and have a child who was also weak. Unfortunately, Mistress Saturn was much stronger than what she thought, and Princess Saturn was a strong child. When Lord Kenderlon found this out, he killed her.

What do you mean she was strong? She wasn't strong. I easily forced myself into her body, and took over.

Ahh. But there you are wrong. She easily forced you out of her body, didn't she? Orion, as hard as she might, couldn't keep the attitude out of her voice. If she could, Orion would smile, and have a good laugh.

You are an insolent, nasty, Soldier of Scum!

Why thank you. I will take that as a compliment. Now if you don't mind, I will now destroy you. She could feel the weakened Mistress Nine prepare herself for a fight, but what she got was much different. Orion just relaxed her mind, and felt her body fall to the ground. Orion curled her powers around her core, and waited until Mistress Nine made the first blow.

This is going to be too easy. You weakling! I never thought you wouldn't fight me. She heard a laugh, and then she made her move.

While Mistress nine was laughing, Orion let little tendrils of her power circle around the unsuspecting Mistress Nine. When Mistress Nine made her second attack, Orion curled the rest of her power around the Mistress, and the Mistress's attack was reflected right back in her face.

You see, Mistress Nine, I am not as dumb as you thought. And I won't let you ruin me, or Hotaru, or anyone else.

That is unfair! You can't throw my own attack against me!

I can, and I did. Prepare to be destroyed. Orion's thought was clear and unyielding, but Orion was anything but. She had underestimated Mistress Nine's strength, and was shocked when her shield cracked slightly, allowing heated energy hit her. Also, her strength was weakened from holding her powers inside of herself, and using them at full strength.

She used the remainder of her power, to blast Mistress Nine into oblivion. In the process, she felt her body shudder with the release of the power, and she noticed how her body shook and shivered with the sheer strength that was released. But now, she also realized, that her mission had just started. Unfortunately, she felt like dying instead of fighting Pharaoh 90.

Orion, you are still inside yourself. You need to come back. Your body won't stop shaking. I know you can hear me. It's Dragon Warrior, sweeting. Please do this, for me. She took control of her mind, and felt the power radiate from her body.

"D-D-Dragon W-W-Warrior? Is that you?" Orion's voice was shaky, and she felt like falling asleep.

"Yes, darling. It's me. I felt your power all the way up at the ship. Are you feeling all right?" Dragon Warrior looked concerned, and Orion was happy that she had Dragon Warrior for a friend. She sat up, and he quickly pulled her close so she could lean against his chest.

"I'm just tired. I need to go back to the ship, though." She started to get up, but stopped suddenly. She looked worriedly at Dragon Warrior. "I didn't tell Leo or Aries to get Hotaru out of here! We have to find her! We…" Dragon Warrior put a fingertip to her lips.

"They didn't need an order. They knew. She is safe up at the ship, along with Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon hasn't recovered yet from her experience." Dragon Warrior slipped his arms around her waist and one under her knees. He picked her up like she weighed nothing, and she automatically curled against him.

"What about Uranus and Neptune? They will be asking questions."

"We have them under guard at their apartment. Leo and Aries are watching them. Don't worry. The only problem we have is getting you back to the ship safely."

"We need to do something about Pharaoh 90, though. It's not going to be long before he attacks."

"I know, but we do have time. I was hoping that you and I could shadow them while they go around, and that Nightshade would shadow Pluto." He looked at her carefully. "Do you agree? If you don't, I'm sure one of the others could do it." Orion smiled.

"Of course I'll do it. I just want to sleep for a little bit." Orion yawned, and curled her head on his shoulder. She felt him relax, and he transported her through the thought bubble. She met up with Dream Dancer and Firelight Knight in the hallway while Dragon Warrior was taking her to her room.

"Hey Orion. Hotaru is sleeping fine, and we just took Sailor Moon back down to Earth. She didn't see us, and I don't think she'll remember much of this experience. I, um, made it fell like a dream to her so it would be easier to cope with." Dream Dancer said hesitantly, expecting Orion to yell at him for doing such a thing. She only smiled.

"Thanks, Dream Dancer. She would be much better off not remembering anything. Now, I'm going to ask a favor of you. Could you give me a dream?" This question caught Dream Dancer off guard, and his words stumbled out of his mouth when he replied.

"A dream? You want me to give you a dream?" He was shocked, and Orion's smile faded.

"If you don't want to do it, that's okay. I just wanted to know if you could or not." Her voice was hurt, and he felt ashamed.

"No, it's not that. I was just surprised, that's all. You have never, in the thousands of years we have known each other, asked for a dream from me. It just took me off guard. But sure, I'll make you a dream. Just come to my chambers, and I can get it started." He motioned for Dragon Warrior to follow him with Orion in his arms. He opened the door to his chamber, and he pointed to a chair-like object. "Could you set her there, please? You can stay, because I'm going to need you to take her to her chambers after I'm done. And Dragon Warrior, this means nothing personal. Please don't yell at me, or hit me, or cause me any pain because this is the normal treatment I give every female. It relaxes them, all right? It's part of the process."

"Well, what are you going to do? If I know ahead of time I might not react." Dragon Warrior said, his voice clipped. Orion looked at him.

"Geez, Dragon Warrior. From the way you are talking, it sounds like you are jealous. But I don't know any reason to be. He is also a friend, and he is only helping me get some sleep." Orion smiled brightly, and Dragon Warrior felt hurt. After the thousand years he had been working with Orion, she hadn't noticed how much he loved her. It had grown gradually and slowly, since mainly in the beginning they had fought constantly about things. But in the past few years, her powers had increased, and she had taken them to new heights with their attacks. And with that increase, his love for her had grown.

"I know. I just don't want you to be humiliated, or something. Sorry." He mumbled, a blush creeping around his ears. He heard Orion chuckle, which made him look at her.

"I love how you are so concerned for me, it's means much to me, it really does. But I'm not going to be humiliated by a friend I've known just as long as I've known you." Dream Dancer stood nearby, a strange looking instrument in his hand.

"Are you ready, Orion?" He looked at Dragon Warrior, then back at Orion.

"Yup. I'm ready. Do your worst." She smiled weakly. Dragon Warrior saw how hard it was for her to act normal when all she really wanted to do was curl up and fall asleep. Dream Dancer placed the instrument paddles on her temples, and he started speaking in his native tongue. Dragon Warrior left the room, feeling uncomfortable and unwanted in there.

Dream Dancer paused only for a moment as he watched Dragon Warrior leave. He then continued, telling an old prophesy that had inspired him to learn dream weaving. He spoke in his native tongue, a language that sounded like soft caresses falling from his lips. He could see Orion calming more every minute, and he moved to his second step in the process.

Still speaking in his language, he started speaking his magic. As he spoke, he fluttered light kissed over her closed eyelids, cheeks, and once lightly over her lips. He felt like a traitor doing this. Dragon Warrior had confided in him how much he cared for Orion, and he felt like he was betraying everything Dragon Warrior had ever told him.

When he felt Orion fall into the dark oblivion of dreamland, he called Dragon Warrior back into the room. "She is sleeping now. You may take her to her room." He gently took the small paddles from Orion's temples.

"What did you do that I would be mad enough to hurt you for it?" Dream Dancer saw pain reflected in his eyes, and he knew that lying wouldn't get him anywhere.

"I had to kiss her." He saw flames spit from Dragon Warrior's eyes, and he quickly tried to reassure him that it wasn't much. "It wasn't anything deep, but just little feathery kisses." His explanation didn't seem to be working, and he gave an exasperated sigh. "You know very well that I have eyes only for Uranus. Besides, I didn't feel any more comfortable doing what I just did than you did when you were in that room with us. I felt like I was betraying you, and I hated every moment of it." He saw Dragon Warrior relax slightly, but not all the way.

"What were you saying, you know, in your language?"

"I was telling her an ancient prophesy that inspired me to dream weave. Then I started my incantations for my dream weaving." He noticed how Dragon Warrior slumped slightly after he said that.

"What kind of dream did you give her?" Dream Dancer smiled when he asked this. Orion didn't tell him what kind of dream she wanted, and he felt so bad about having to do what he did.

"Well, you are going to love me for this one. I gave her a dream of how you and her got together, and how you two kissed, and you two cuddled, and…" Dream Dancer stopped there when he saw a smiling Dragon Warrior. "Is that dream all right with you?"

"Yes, thank you." Dragon Warrior's answer came in a whisper, and he saw the relief in his eyes.

"No prob, my friend. Just don't think that I would ever take advantage like that. I would never do that to you, and I could never, ever, have feelings for Orion except in a strong friendship. My eyes are for Uranus, and Uranus alone. Anyone else would be hard to deal with." Dream Dancer patted Dragon Warrior on the shoulder. Dragon Warrior smiled.

"Yes, anyone else would be hard for you. You only dealt with the hardest of them all, and found love in her. While the rest of us had to take one of the already pampered and prissed and had to accept love without question. You would have a hard time accepting things, especially since you are not used to it as the rest of us our." Dragon Warrior paused for a second, the looked back at Dream Dancer. "Well, most of us, anyway. I'm still having trouble." Dream Dancer chuckled.

"She loves you. I felt it. She just doesn't know it yet." Dragon Warrior smiled.

"I hope that's the case, Dream Dancer. I really hope that's the case." They continued down the hallway towards the bridge, talking quietly about each others' love.

*~*~*

Aries and Leo sat by the apartment which held the now de-transformed Sailor Uranus and Neptune. Leo watched as they discussed something, probably the incident today, thought Leo. She sighed, and leaned against the wall of the apartment.

"I'm glad nobody can see us, or we would be toast." Aries said, tapping some of the keys on her computer pad. "My readings tell me that Pharaoh 90 hasn't completely made it into our atmosphere, and that the great silence has been destroyed. But the bad thing is that Pharaoh 90's energy is being given from him to another strong evil force. And we both know, as well as everyone back on that ship of ours, who that evil force is." Leo sighed, and turned to her friend.

"Yes, we know. Orion is going to figure it out soon enough, too. She'll know what he is going to do next, she always does."

"Yeah. But I'm worried now. Now he has more power than before, and he might attempt something more drastic. I don't want to have to have the others come just for this. They have enough trouble dealing with Queen Lillia right now."

"That's right! They are fighting the Queen. What dimension are they in, anyway?" Leo asked, remembering the other 10 warriors that were somewhere else in another dimension and time, fighting another evil foe.

"They are in dimension 12, in time period 72." Aries replied, clicking some more keys on the keypad. "They were having a bit of trouble last time I heard, but they said they could handle it."

"Whose in charge?"

"Libra."

"She's smart. She'll call for help if she really needs it." Leo looked up when she saw two figures come their way. She recognized Orion's and Dragon Warrior's totally de-transformed body, and smiled.

"Hey! You two, you're off duty now. We're going to be the shadows, and I'm asking you if you would do the computer work." Leo smiled.

"Of course! I would rather do computer than do shadowing. I don't do well following people." She saw Orion smile back.

"Okay. Just remember, my name is Cleanne, and he is Daniel. If you ever need to come down here, use those names unless we are transformed. We don't want to cause any suspicion in the scouts."

"All right…..Cleanne." Leo chuckled, and Cleanne patted the invisible shoulder of her best friend.

"Now go, before I make you two shadow, and we'll have to deal with my very lame computer skills." Cleanne shoved the two invisible bodies away from the wall, the two disappeared from the planet.

"What are you planning on doing, Cleanne? I asked Nightshade Spy to pack us some more invisible stuff, in case we need it."

"All right. That's a good thing you did that. I'm sure we're going to need that stuff." Cleanne leaned against the wall, her thin form outlined in the small amount of moonlight that streamed through the clouds covering the sky. Her long red hair was loose, and it hung all the way to the back of her knees. Her tank top was covered with a light button-down blouse that was open, and her short black skirt emphasized how tall she was. Her eyes glowed like emeralds, ad her smile radiated her happiness.

"What are you planning on doing right now, besides watch the boring life of Uranus and Neptune?" This made Cleanne smile even brighter than before.

"Why, eavesdrop, of course! I wouldn't plan on doing anything else while being a shadow." She giggled, and he smiled at her.

"All right then. Let's go." They both snapped their fingers, and their hearing increased so much that they could hear the conversation going on inside.

*~*~*

Amara sat on the couch in the living room, the hairs on her neck stiff with the feeling that somebody was watching her. She looked around, but she couldn't see anybody.

"Hey, Michelle! Do you feel that?"

"What? The feeling that somebody is watching you?"

"Yes! Do you feel it?"

"Yes, and I don't like it." Michelle was sitting at her easel, and the painting that she had started was already taking form.

"Me, neither. I want to check it out, but for some reason, I can't. Like, I don't know. I feel that I can't go outside of the apartment, or something bad is going to happen."

"I know. I feel the same way. I feel like somebody is listening, watching, and learning who we are. And it distresses me to feel it." Amara got up from where she was sitting, and went over to where Michelle was.

"I don't want you to be distressed. I will go check it out." Amara started to open the door, but it slammed shut in her face. Amara let out a gasp of surprise.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Constellations: Chapter 2

By Sailor Orion

Orion was lying in her bed, her body hot and sweaty in a pained sleep. She tossed and turned, not exactly awake, but not asleep, either. The pain kept on coming, though, in great waves that overwhelmed her senses to the point of breaking.

Her thoughts wandered to the poor Hotaru that was also experiencing the same pain. She thought of that thin and pale face, streaked in sweat and her breathing coming in short gasps. Her dark hair all stringy and moist from the sweat that dripped from her skin.

Orion awoke at that point, her breathing in ragged breaths that shook her whole body. She sat up, but fell back down on the bed, her head spinning so fast that she couldn't see properly. She put the back of her hand to her forehead, and found it scalding hot. She looked around her room, and saw a bottle of water lying on the table next to her.

She tried to reach for it, but her strength let out, and she fell to the ground. She heard footsteps in front of her door, and she pushed herself up onto her elbows, then her hands. She saw her door open, felt someone pick her up, then felt the bed beneath her.

"Orion, you mustn't move." She heard the voice of Dream Dancer, and she looked at him.

"Thank you, Dream Dancer. How is Hotaru?" Orion's voice was almost a whisper, and Dream Dancer's heart went out to her.

"She is doing better. Better than you, if you are worried about her. Kenderlon isn't so interested in controlling her as he is you. You are the main person he is after, and he will stop at nothing till he has you." He saw her give a weak smile, then grow even paler when a wave of pain hit her.

"Keep a close eye.." she crumpled in pain. "On her, please!" Orion fell back on the bed, her body curled and the color of her skin a deathly color of white. He reached down, and brushed the hair from her forehead. She was back in a pained sleep.

"Don't worry, Orion. I promise you I will." He whispered. He then bent down and kissed her forehead. He wanted to stay with her, but he first had to attend to the matter of watching Hotaru.

"He walked over to the next room, and heard the calm breathing of the sleeping form inside. He sighed, and walked in. Hotaru had been in a peaceful slumber for the past day, having no sign of pain or hurt that was plaguing Orion now.

The girl stirred, and her eyes opened. He quickly went over to her, and held a glass of water to her lips. She looked questioningly at him, and he gave a quick smile.

"I am Dream Dancer, one of Orion's friends. Orion is busy right now, and she asked me to tend to you. How are you feeling?" He brought the glass down from her lips, and she quickly ran her tongue over them.

"I am doing fine. And I know how Orion is doing, her image is sharp in my mind. Kenderlon sent me images of the pain that Orion was going through, and he told me that it was my fault that she was feeling the pain. He tried to get to me that way so he could control me. But I knew, I knew he was making her that way." Dream Dancer saw her shudder. "He is hurting her so he can control me." He saw the defeated look in her eyes, and quickly thought of something to make it go away soon.

"But it's not your fault. He has wanted to control Orion for a long time now, and he did the same to her. He sent images of your pain to her so that she would buckle, and be controlled by him. But she also knew. Don't worry, she'll be fine." She sighed, and looked at him.

"I hope so. I really hope so."

*~*~*

Amara and Michelle sat in Amara's car, thinking about all the events that had taken place recently. Amara sighed, and started her car, and drove down the road.

In the past week, there had been three attacks. And in each of those attacks, the three mysterious warriors had shown up, and destroyed the monster. Amara was getting upset that she didn't know who these warriors were, and she had started to take it out on Michelle.

"Amara, where are you going?" Michelle's voice was quiet, as usual. But Amara thought that she was just nagging.

"Somewhere." Amara snapped. She felt Michelle cringe at the ice in her voice, and she immediately wanted to apologize, but she knew that it would make her seem weak. She just sighed, and turned the corner that led to their apartment.

When they reached the front of the building, Amara stopped the car. "I need some time alone, Michelle. Can you please leave?" Amara saw how Michelle reacted, and she felt a pang of hurt. Michelle slowly got out of the car, and closed the door with a click.

"All right, Amara. Goodbye." She barely had the word out of her mouth before Amara zoomed off. Amara felt upset with herself for treating her best friend like she was an enemy herself.

Amara raced her car over the empty roads, the wind ruffling her hair. She breathed in the misty breeze that floated from the top of the ocean, and felt a calm come over her. She looked ahead, and saw a quiet little beach that looked deserted. She pulled her car into the four-space parking lot, and parked her car.

She got out, and went to the water. She slipped her feet out of her shoes and socks, and rolled up the edges of her pants. She stepped in the cold water, and picked up a rounded pink shell that was lying in the sand. Her thoughts lingered on the three mysterious warriors that had kept on showing up, and how they always knew when they were needed the most.

She heard a step behind her, and she immediately turned and kicked out with her leg. The person stumbled to the ground, and Amara got a good look at his face. It was Daniel.

"Is that how you treat everyone you meet, or is this a recent development?" His laughter-filled voice made her smile, and she bent down to help him up. He gripped her hand and wrist, and she pulled him to his feet.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little paranoid right now." She smiled, and he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, all right."

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Amara asked, suddenly a bit self-conscious.

"I thought I saw you come here, so I came to see if you were okay. You were going way over the speed limit, and it looked like you were in trouble." He paused for a moment, his face concerned. "Are you all right, Amara?"

"I'm fine." Her voice was clipped. She hated it when people showed concern for her. It showed that the person was weak. He cringed, just like Michelle, when he heard the tone in her voice. But he didn't step back, or walk away.

"For some reason, I don't believe you." He reached over to her, and he brushed a hair behind her ear. "You may think you are tough, but I see your weakness." She wanted to run, but her legs wouldn't work. He moved closer to her, and he kept his hand lightly on her cheek. She sucked in a deep breath when she saw him bend his head down, and kiss her.

She felt like she was on fire, but she was cold. His kiss made her feel like she was dying, but she was just being born. Like she was everything and nothing he ever needed. It lasted for a couple of minutes, and when they separated, Amara felt like she was leaving something vitally important to her well being behind.

She looked beyond him, and saw another person. It was Cleanne, although she seemed paler, and more sickly than she had when they first met. She saw tears sparkling in her vivid green eyes, and Cleanne turned and ran.

Daniel hadn't seemed to notice that Cleanne had followed him here, and he didn't turn around to see her. In fact, he didn't even seem to notice that Amara wasn't paying attention to him anymore.

"Amara?" She turned her face back to him, and she gave him a smile. "Are you all right? Is something bothering you?" Amara shook her head.

"No, I'm fine." Amara leaned her head against Daniel's broad chest.

"That's good." He pushed her away from him a step, and he kissed her again. This time, she felt his power in the kiss, the passion he had. She never wanted to let him go, but she knew, in the way that Cleanne had looked, that he could never really love her.

*~*~*

Orion fell to the bench next to the pond, her body shaking with each sob that escaped her throat. She had woken up from a deep slumber that, for once, wasn't filled with pain. She immediately went down to find Daniel. She had missed him while she was feeling sick, and she wanted to see how things were doing.

But when she found him, she was shocked to see Amara in his arms. She had felt the stab of pain again, but only this was one that stabbed her heart. And it hurt more than any of the pangs of pain that she had felt while she was sick.

"Cleanne? Are you all right?" She heard the familiar voice of Allison behind her. Cleanne turned, and she saw the knowing look in her eyes. Cleanne stood up, then collapsed in her friends' arms.

*~*~*

Dream Dancer stood in Orion's empty room. She had slept without any pain for a couple of hours, and she thought herself fit to travel back down to Earth. She had wanted to see Dragon Warrior, and she had scanned the planet to find him.

Dream Dancer felt a longing, and it was a longing he didn't like to have. He knew he was destined for some Sailor Soldier, but he wasn't sure which one was for him anymore. He had always thought he was destined for Sailor Uranus, especially since they had loved each other almost a thousand years ago. But he felt stirrings in his heart every time he thought of Orion, and it confused him to the point where he was almost insane.

He heard crying out in the hallway, and he went to go see who it was. It was Leo, and she had a sobbing Orion leaning against her. He ran over to them.

"What's wrong, Orion? Did the pain come back?" He was concerned, but Allison shook her head.

"I'll tell you later, dream Dancer. Right now, Orion needs to go back to sleep." Leo said, taking Orion into her room. Leo came back out in a minute. "Do you think you could give her a dream, but not one about Dragon Warrior?" She asked. Dream Dancer nodded.

"I can give her a good dream that doesn't have to do with Dragon Warrior. I'll need a couple of minutes alone with her, though." Leo nodded, then went to her room. Dream Dancer walked into Orion's room, and went over to the shaking form lying on the bed. He knelt next to the bed, and stroked Orion's back, which was facing him. "Orion? You can tell me what is wrong." His voice was quiet, and he heard another sob escape Orion's throat. She sat up slightly, and turned to face him.

"He was kissing her, Dream Dancer." He saw tear stains streaking her pale cheeks, and he wanted to kill Dragon Warrior for causing her pain. "He didn't see me, but she did. He kissed Amara, Dream Dancer, he kissed her!" Orion's words came out in forced whispers, and she fell against him, her head landing on his shoulder. He put his arms around her, and held her tight.

He started to speak to her in his native language, and he stroked her damp hair. He saw her eyes close, and he kissed her forehead. He kissed her cheeks, her chin, and her temples, then finally kissed her lips. Orion didn't let him go, however, when he wanted to start creating her dream. Instead, she started to kiss him back. He immediately broke the kiss, feeling ashamed with himself.

"I'm sorry, Orion. I shouldn't have done that. I…" He looked at Orion, and was shocked to see her smiling. "What are you smiling at?" He was confused.

"I'm smiling at you, Dream Dancer. I have never really gotten to know you very well, although we have worked together several times. Now, all of a sudden, I find myself kissing you, and enjoying it very much."

"You enjoyed it?"

"Of course." She brushed a stray hair away from his brow. "And I wouldn't mind enjoying it again." She kissed him again, and he brought her closer. He felt her thin frame expand and decrease in size with each breath, and he felt the sadness she must have felt when she saw Dragon Warrior kissing Amara.

For a moment, he became jealous. It was _his _Amara that Dragon Warrior had been kissing. But now, he realized, he was kissing Dragon Warrior's Sailor Orion, and he was enjoying it just as much as Orion was.

He finally broke the kiss, and smoothed out her hair. "I will come to see you again soon, Orion. But I must go check on Hotaru now." He left the room. Orion was in a daze, and she fell asleep, dreaming of Dream Dancer and the way he had held her close.

*~*~*

Dragon Warrior sat at the desk in the bridge, thinking about how he had kissed Amara, and more than once. He had liked it, there was no doubt about that. But he was afraid at what Dream Dancer might think about it if he knew, and what his reactions would be.

"Hey Dragon Warrior!" Leo said, coming up behind him. He jumped nervously.

"Um, hi, Leo. What brings you down here?" His was sweating all over, and he was very nervous.

"Nothing really. I just came down to check the scanner for any evil signs. But I found none, so I guess I'll leave." Leo walked back out of the bridge, and Dragon Warrior sighed in relief. He sat back down, and put his head in his hands. He had to tell Dream Dancer, and he knew it wouldn't be pretty.

He got up, but was forced back down into his seat by somebody who was standing behind him. It didn't take his skilled brain to figure out that it was Dream Dancer that had forced him back down.

"Um, hi, Dream Dancer. How are you?" Dragon Warrior could feel the sweat coming again, and he tried to calm his nerves. Dream Dancer's hands never left Dragon Warrior's shoulder.

"I'm good, considering that my best friend stabbed me in the back." Dream Dancer's accusing tone hurt Dragon Warrior to the extreme.

"I'm really sorry about that, I really am! It was, well, a spur of the moment thing. She looked like she could use someone to help her." Dragon Warrior knew he was chattering, but he wanted to stall for time.

"Oh, that's not the reason I am upset with you. You could kiss Amara all you want right now because I am not her boyfriend. But Orion saw you, and she was hurt far worse than any of the pain that she had had while she was sick." Dream Dancer watched while Dragon Warrior's face paled to the same white that was on Orion's face while she was sick.

"S-S-She s-s-s-saw?!" Dragon Warrior was shocked. He hadn't seen or noticed that Orion had saw. Now he remembered that Amara had seen something that had taken her attention away from him for a moment, and he gasped.

"Yes she saw. But don't worry. I comforted her for you. And I want you to know, that if you hurt her again by any other means, I will not be so nice as I am now, got it?" Dream Dancer's voice was an ice blast, and his gray eyes were the color of stone.

"What did you do to her, Dream Dancer? Please tell me what you did?" Dragon Warrior pleaded. He didn't want to hear the answer he knew was coming, but he wanted to make sure that it was what he thought it was.

"I did what you did to Amara, Dragon Warrior. And she is much happier now, too. So you can see Amara for as long as you like, because Orion is mine now." Dragon Warrior's shoulders drooped, and he felt like crying. He hadn't known that one kiss could make him lose the girl he has been chasing after for almost a thousand years, and he didn't know that his best friend would choose this as his revenge.

"I'm happy for you, Dream Dancer. I hope you two are very happy with each other." Dragon Warrior said, his voice a quiet whisper. Dream Dancer's hands left dragon Warrior's shoulders.

"Amara doesn't like to accept help very much. She is very headstrong, and I hope that you two are also happy together." Dream Dancer left the bridge, and Dragon Warrior put his head on the desk. He finally let himself cry, tears that had been blocked for hundreds of years by the longing and the hoping that Orion would someday be his. But now things were different, and he had to accept them, no matter how difficult it would be.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to see Leo. He didn't wait for the invitation that was coming, instead he hugged her hard, and cried on her shoulder. Leo whispered calming words into his ear, but he heard none of it. All he could think about was how he had lost almost everything he loved dearly in exchange for something he didn't want to keep.

When his tears finally slowed, he lifted his head from Leo's shoulder. He was shocked to see her radiant smile gone from the usually joyful face. In fact, he saw tears floating in her eyes, and he noticed how she was shaking.

"What's wrong Leo? Did I do something to hurt you, too?" Leo immediately shook her head, but in doing so, Leo let loose her tears. It was his turn to comfort her.

"I'm in charge now, Dragon Warrior! I've never been under this much stress before in my life, and it scares me. You, Dream Dancer, and Nightshade Spy are all confusing me with your fights, and I don't know what to do about it!" Leo sobbed. Dragon Warrior let Leo lean against him and cry on his shoulder.

"You are not responsible for the actions Nightshade Spy, Dream Dancer, and I do. We are all not getting along because we, like you, are confused about many things that are happening to us. It's not your fault Leo, and it never will be." He hushed her up, and stroked her shaking back in a brotherly fashion. They both stood there in each other's arms for a long time, both crying and comforting each other like brother and sister who were both hurt by something they couldn't stop.

*~*~*

Amara lay in her bed, her eyes refusing to close. She kept on seeing Daniel's face, and feeling Daniel's lips against hers. She wanted to see him again, but she didn't know when she could. She didn't know where he lived, and he never gave the inclination that he wanted to see her again.

She sighed, and got up. Her thin body looked like it was blown up in her overly-large red and white plaid pajamas, and her hair looked like a tornado had blown through it. She ran a hand through it, and changed her shirt to a plain white t-shirt.

Amara walked quietly out of the apartment, trying hard not to wake the sleeping form of Michelle. She slipped into her motorcycle outfit, making sure that her clothes underneath were not bulked in any place, and she got on her motorcycle. She revved up the engine, and zoomed out onto the empty streets.

She focused all of her energy on riding as fast as she could, and for a while it seemed to work. But she soon heard a different engine behind her, and her mind soon focused on losing this person. She sped around a corner, not seeing that the person following her had set up a blockade of other motorcyclists all across the road, and she crashed into them.

She found herself surrounded by a group of heavily-muscled men, all studded leather and metal collars. She gasped when one of them yanked off her helmet.

"Well, what do we have here? Hey guys! Look! It's a little girlie!" The man who held her helmet dropped it, and grabbed her arms so tight that she couldn't move. "We were expecting to beat up some guy tonight for our kicks, but it seems that we might get them they way we please instead." The guy started to laugh, and then he fell to the ground. Amara tried to turn her head to see who had gotten the guy, but her head wouldn't turn far enough.

"Only jerks and losers beat up girls for their kicks. And from the looks of it, all of you are both of those terms." Amara tried to identify the voice, but she had never heard it before. The men all moved away from her, except for the man holding her arms.

"And who are you, pretty boy? Are you going to try and rescue little girlie, here? I don't believe she wants to be rescued by a wimp like you. So run along, son, you don't belong here." The one holding her said. She struggled a little, and his grip on her tightened, and a hand went to her throat. She felt a cold blade pressed to the artery in her neck, and she ceased her struggling. She was good at hand-to-hand fighting, but she was no match for a big guy with a blade at her neck.

"Oh, I'm not your son, and I'm no pretty boy. I am your worst nightmare." The voice had become icy. She soon heard the sound of grunts and groans of fighting, and she thought of just one man fighting all of these huge men. She shivered, and the blade was pressed closer to her.

"Don't try to get away, honey. Otherwise you'll find yourself six feet under and encased in wood. Got it?" The man holding her whispered. Amara gave a little nod, not letting her fear show. She felt the blade still at her neck, and for a moment she thought that the artery in her neck had been pushed out, for she could feel its warmth pulse against the coldness of the blade.

She started to feel the blade loosen, then drop. She was able to turn her head enough to see that the man holding her had started to fall to the ground, a welt growing on the back of his head. She pulled herself out of his grasp, and fell to the ground, finally noticing that someone had tied her feet together. She tried to untie the knot, but she was soon stopped.

She saw a shadow fall across her, and she started to look up. She couldn't see the face, there was a light behind his head and it only outlined his shape, and it didn't allow her to see his features. She saw him bend down with a blade in his hand, and she turned her face so she wouldn't see it coming at her. But what happened next shocked Amara.

"I'm not going to hurt you, miss." He whispered. She felt the blade cut through the ropes at her ankles, and she looked at the man who was in front of her now, studying her neck. "It looks like he put the blade a little too close right there." He touched it lightly, and Amara moved away.

"Who are you?" Amara demanded. She tried to make herself icy against this guy, but she couldn't feel much but gratitude for him. She saw him reach in his pocket, and pull out a cloth. He looked around, and dipped the cloth in a puddle of water.

"I am called Mark. It was me they were after, and I'm truly sorry that you had to meet them first." He took the wet corner of the cloth, and dabbed it on her neck. "I followed you as fast as I could, but you were about a mile ahead of me, and you were going a lot faster than what I allow myself to go." He held out his hand. "Please accept my apology? I did not think that anybody rode during the night, and I didn't think that anyone would end up being the victim of something that wasn't meant for them." Amara looked him over, and was surprised to see that he was also hurt. She saw a blood stain on his shoulder, and his hands were already starting to bruise.

"All right." Amara took his hand, and he helped her up. She moved too fast, and almost fell forward, but he caught her.

"Whoa there! That was a fast one." He chuckled, and she smiled. His smiled faded after a moment. "I saw them, while I was fighting. They mutilated your bike. They took its parts, and they spray-painted all over it. I am going to pay for a new one for you." Amara gasped, and she saw what was left of her bike. "I know how much it must have meant to you. I'm truly sorry." Amara looked at him.

"Why were those men after you? Why did they destroy my bike?" Amara moved away from him, and his head bent low.

"I had my bike specially built for speed and rough terrain. A week ago, I was in a tournament against that group, and I beat them all. They said that I had rigged my bike so that I would always win, and that I covered a rocket engine instead of a motorcycle engine. When the judges passed my motorcycle as being a real motorcycle, they were furious. They challenged me to race tonight, but I knew that instead of racing, they would ambush me. So I did arm myself with all the necessary things for fighting. But I did not expect you to show up." He hung his head. "And they mutilated your bike because they don't think that a fast bike is a real motorcycle, and you were pretty fast on your bike. They decided to steal your engine, and every other moving part in the bike."

"Where is your bike? If they wanted to take apart bikes, where is the remains of your bike?" Amara was furious. He had watched her bike being destroyed by men who thought that her bike wasn't a real motorcycle. And he didn't try to stop them.

"I parked my practice bike close by, and I'm sure it was mutilated, too. But the bike that I rode here, well, I parked that about four blocks away." He looked upset, and Amara realized that she was mad at him, even though he had probably saved her life. And she suddenly felt bad with herself. But still, she didn't show how much she thanked him.

He reached under his jacket, and Amara jerked back to attention. She eyed him suspiciously as he pulled out a slip of paper that had some writing on it. "This is the name of the person who built my bike. This is his number, and this is his address. If you can get an appointment with him, he'll design your bike to the way you want it. I'm paying for it, so don't worry about taking very little. He is one of my best friends, and he likes to build things. He'll be happy to help you out. If you need a ride," he pulled out another slip of paper, "this is my number, and I can pick you up." He winced as she put his hand up to his shoulder.

They started to walk, Amara just a couple of steps behind him. She watched as the pain crossed his features many times, and every time her heart wrenched. But she refused to let herself fall for a guy, especially one who let her bike be destroyed.

When they reached the place where Mark had parked his bike, Amara gasped. It was a large bike, the color of midnight blue with wisps of light purple, light blue, and off-white. It was almost as if it was built in a dream. She forgot that Mark was even there, and she went over and studied the bike.

She saw the leather seat, specially designed so that a passenger can ride either in front or in back of him. The headlight was tinted a blue-ish color, and there was an angel resting at the top of the it. She soon became aware of eyes on her back, and she turned.

"Nice, huh?" She saw him slightly hunched over, his hand under his jacket. But Amara could tell right away that it wasn't only his shoulder that was bleeding, and that he was in severe pain. She watched as he painfully moved over to her. "Would you like to drive it? It's the least I could do." Amara didn't say that she knew he couldn't drive if he wanted to. He was too injured to do anything, mostly.

"Could I?" Although she knew that he was trying to get out of driving, she still felt that it was an honor to ride such a magnificent bike. He nodded, and handed her a helmet.

"Sure, just wear this." He looked at her, almost as if he was checking her out. "Can I please know your name?" Amara put a hand to her mouth. How could she have been that rude as to not have mentioned her name.

"Yeah, it's Amara, Amara Ten'ou."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He took a different helmet, and put it over his head. Amara soon did the same, and she positioned herself in the front of the bike. She felt odd for a moment, then it felt like the bike was alive underneath her. She could feel Mark behind her, his body weighing nothing on the wheels.

"Is it like any other motorcycle?" Amara tested out the gas handle, and she saw flames shoot out the tailpipe. She jumped slightly, and he chuckled.

"Almost. When you give it gas, flames shoot out the tailpipe. It was a cool thing when I got the bike built, and I sort of like it now." She clicked back the kick-stand, and she turned the bike. It's engine sounded like a quiet purr to Amara's ears, and Amara would give anything for a bike like this.

"This bike is magnificent! I've never seen anything like it before!" She felt him tremble behind her.

"Then it's yours. I need to get a new one, anyway. I'll get an appointment with my friend so you can choose a new paint job." Amara couldn't believe her ears! He was giving her his bike! His absolutely magnificent bike! She was speechless for a moment.

"Really?! You must be kidding me!" Amara wanted to turn around and hug him hard, but she couldn't let her emotions show, she told herself for the millionth time that night.

"No, I'm not. It's yours. But I need to change the paint because there is special meaning in this style for me, and I'm not fond of people who have the same design."

"What do you mean? It's just a bunch of swirling colors." Amara looked back down at the paint job, and she was surprised to see that there wasn't any swirling colors, but a black background with a unicorn head on either side.

"What do you mean? It's a unicorn. I've never had swirling colors on my bike."

"Oh, well, I don't know where I got that. Maybe I was just seeing things." But Amara knew that she had seen the colors, and she knew that there was something about this guy that was making her go nuts.

*~*~*

Mark rested on the back of his bike, his heart leaping in ways that made him shake. He had almost thought he was busted when Amara had seen his transformed bike, the bike that only Dream Dancer could ride. But he was able to de-transform the bike before Amara could notice the change.

He looked at her, and she was a little different than what he remembered from the past. The first thing he noticed was that her hair was shorter now, and that she was more tomboyish. Surprisingly, her princess form in the past was more feminine that what most people believed, and right now he was missing that femininity.

She looked back at him, and he kept his hands over the wounds he had taken to get Amara out of the nasty bind she had gotten herself in. Although the wounds were completely healed by now, he had to keep up the act that he was still hurt, or else she might suspect that he was not truly human.

He watched as she slowed, then parked the bike near the curb in front of an apartment building. She kicked out the kick stand.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital? You look like you are pretty badly hurt." She walked over, and reached to examine the blood on his jacket. He quickly moved away from her.

"I'm fine. I don't live too far away from here, so I'll walk. I'll call my friend, and I'll see you around sometime. Farewell!" He got off the bike, and he walked away as quickly as possible without attracting attention. He looked back only once, and she was gone.

He then raced toward an empty street, his heart beating too many times to count. He quickly re-transformed into Dream Dancer, and went back around the corner. His bike was there, and he whispered the words that would turn the bike back into his warrior bike. He watched as the swirling colors re-appeared, and an aura surrounded it. He got on, and kicked away the kick stand. He waved his hand, and another bike appeared. It was exactly alike his normal bike, and there was a deep blue bow on the handlebars.

"I thought I could find you down here." He heard a voice behind him. It was Orion.

"Yea, I had to make sure she was all right. Those thugs really wanted to hurt her. And since I was down here, I did the good deed." He felt Orion move closer to him, and he turned around.

"I'm glad you did. Are you all right, though? You seem upset." The look on her face was concerned, and he quickly embraced her.

"I'm fine, really. How about we go back up to the ship for a while?" He felt Orion shiver, and then he noticed how cold it was outside. He held her closer, and he kept his arms around her.

"I don't want to go back up there. I've spent too much time up there for now. How about we take a walk?" She curled herself against him, and her head rested against his chest. He held her for a moment longer, then he answered.

"All right. If you want to." Orion smiled, but she didn't move away from him. And he didn't want her to move, either. He was happy enough just holding her, and he didn't want the moment to end. He brought the facial cloth down from the lower half of his face, and he kissed her forehead. "I love you, Orion." He whispered into her hair.

"I love you, too, Dream Dancer." She murmured back, her body limp in his arms. He quickly took one arm down, and brought it under her knees. He picked her up gently, and she curled up tighter against his chest.

He walked her over to the park, and he sat down on a bench that overlooked a pond, Orion still in his arms. He watched her chest rise and fall with every breath, and he longed to kiss her. But doing so would wake her from the peaceful slumber that she had found in his arms, and he couldn't do that, either. She was too serene, too beautiful, and she was his girl.

There was a rustle in the bushes behind him, and he quickly replaced the face-cloth. He was shocked to see Amara standing there, and she was just as shocked to see him. She immediately went into a fighting pose.

"Who are you?!" She demanded. Dream Dancer wanted to smile. That part of her attitude hadn't changed over time. But instead he put Orion down on the bench, his sleeping powers forced to full strength on her. Then he stood up.

"I am Dream Dancer. Who are you?" He knew who she was, but he thought that he'd humor by acting that he didn't. He saw her hesitate, then answer with full confidence in herself.

"I am Sailor Uranus!" He saw her transform, and he was amazed that she would tell him that information. When she was done, he made his move.

"I know you are Sailor Uranus." His voice was casual. "Now that we both know who each other are, I would like to get back to what I was doing." He went back over to where Orion was, and he stroked the hair from her forehead. But that answer obviously didn't satisfy Uranus.

"Why are you here? What side do you fight on?" She had her attack at her fingertips, but Dream Dancer didn't even flinch.

"I am here to help finish the mission that I, and the rest of my friends were given a long time ago. And to what side I fight on, well, that will depend on you. You can fight me, and I become your enemy. Or you can talk, and I am your ally. It all rests on your decision." He focused back on Orion, who was having a pain spasm right then, then he looked back at Uranus, who seemed to be ready to fight him.

"I want to know what side you fight on! If you don't tell me, prepare to be destroyed!" He watched as her attack grew stronger. "URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" The orb of energy headed straight for him, but he only held out his hand. The orb disappeared, and Uranus was shocked. She looked at him, her mouth gaping open.

"I am not your enemy. But I am not your ally. If you choose to fight me, that is your wish. I will only do what I must to keep you from interfering with mine and my friends' mission." He heard Orion call his name, and he looked down at her. He saw the beads of sweat pop out all over her forehead and neck. He gently picked her up, and he looked back at the shocked Uranus. "If you plan on interfering with our mission, we will find a way to keep you away from us." He turned, Orion shaking terribly in his arms. He heard the whispered attack on Uranus's lips, and he quickly turned, his energy barrier only a foot in front of him. Uranus, again, was shocked.

"How did you do that?! I whispered it so low that even I couldn't hear it!" Dream Dancer didn't care now what happened to Uranus. She had tried to hurt him, but it would have been Orion that would have been hit. He was furious now, and he saw that Uranus noticed the change in his calm mood.

"You tried to hurt me, but who you would have hurt was Orion. Nobody EVER tries to hurt Orion except if they fight on the evil side. I am not nice when people attack my friends, especially my girlfriend." He went back over to the bench, and placed the quieted Orion back on it. He looked back at her, and his eyes were cold as ice, and the color of heartless stone. "DREAM SPIRITUAL AID!"

Uranus didn't even have time to react. She just stood there, and she was ready to take the deadly attack head-on. But something jumped in front of her, and the attack never made it to the target. It was then that he noticed Dragon Warrior standing in front of Uranus.

"Dream Dancer. Take Orion back up to the ship." He turned to Uranus, who had her attack ready again at her fingertips. Dream Dancer only picked Orion up, and held her close. He stayed to watch the confrontation that would happen.

Dragon Warrior watched Uranus, and he looked almost sad. "I'm sorry about that, Sailor Uranus. Please do not take it personally. Dream Dancer feels strongly about Orion, and he gets rather irrational when it comes to attacking her." Dragon Warrior turned, and saw that Dream Dancer was still there. "Dream Dancer. Don't you know how to follow orders? Take Orion back up to the ship." Both warriors, along with Orion, disappeared into the night, leaving a very confused and upset Sailor Uranus.

*~*~*

Dream Dancer watched as Orion lay on her bed, her body stretched out in her sleep. Her hair was spread all around her head like a fiery halo, and her breathing was a soft melody that rang through his head. He gently wiped away a stray eyelash, and she stirred. Her eyes opened slightly, their color a bright emerald green flecked with silver specks.

"Dream Dancer!" She said, stretching her arms over her head. He reached over, and tweaked her nose.

"Are you all right, sweeting? You had a bad seizure back in the park." Orion smiled.

"I'm fine, now. Kenderlon can keep on trying to get to me, but I will never let him." Orion let out a chuckle. He looked at her confusingly. "So, how was the confrontation with Dragon Warrior and Uranus? I know yours wasn't the greatest." Dream Dancer's jaw dropped. He didn't know that she had heard him. She only smiled at him. "You didn't know that I could hear and see just as well as anybody else when I have those seizures. Well, now you know. So," she paused, "tell me what happened?"

"Well, um, Dragon Warrior did all the talking. He apologized for my rash actions, and he left." Dream Dancer shrugged. He didn't like the way Dragon Warrior was handling things.

"Well, at least you didn't get hurt." She sat up, and embraced him. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me." She bent her head down, and she kissed him. He sighed deep in his throat. He loved Orion's kisses. They made him feel like he was perfect, and he wanted to be able to kiss her every minute of the day. He stroked her back, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

When they broke the kiss, they were reluctant to leave each others' arms. So they were there like that for a couple more moments, Orion lying against his chest and Dream Dancer holding her close. Eventually, Orion fell back asleep in his arms, and he tucked her back into her bed.

He sat back on his heels, and he watched her breath again. He sat on the ground next to the bed, and lay his head near her. Eventually, he, too, was asleep.


End file.
